1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fan assemblies, and more particularly to a fan assembly with a mistake-proof design.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan assembly is provided in an electronic device for cooling electronic components. However, the fan assembly can be incorrectly installed if care is not taken during the installation. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.